Cheza's Wrath
by Turtle Kid the Woolgatherer
Summary: crack!fic An alternate ending, where Cheza snaps. T for random acts of violence


Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, and am making no profit from writing this.

This is a crack!fic.

This is by Beloved Pendragon, but for some reason she didn't want to put it up. So, she's having me do it.

* * *

_(This is the real ending to the story, but the people who wrote down the happenings of the pack in Wolf's Rain didn't think it was plausible that someone so sweet would randomly go crazy.)_

Cheza tried to root herself on the snowy ground, her blood around her. She and Kiba were so close to Paradise. But Darcia had come and ruined it. Darcia had killed all her beloved wolves, and he had tried to take her life, too. Kiba had fought for her and he was almost just as badly wounded. Darcia, in wolf form, came closer and closer to Cheza. His teeth cut through her as he lifted her out of the ground and threw her aside. He enjoyed it way to much. Cheza's blood was in his mouth. He laughed evilly, thinking he'd won.

Cheza softly spoke to Darcia.

"What flows through this one's veins is poison, and that poison is within you now."

Darcia looked at her in disbelief. No, he was close to Paradise. That wouldn't happen. He looked down at innocent Cheza. Her eyes seemed to be swirling with a different emotion than Darcia thought they would. Her eyes were filled with anger. And she spoke, but her voice was filled with anger and insanity.

"_These bullets will also flow into your veins, you ass hole_."

Behind Cheza's back was a bend in the time/space continuum, which randomly popped out a machine gun, fully loaded and with extra clips attached to it, that she used to kill Darcia. But she wasn't very nice about it. She laughed evilly over and over again, hundreds of bullets going through Darcia. But he did not die. At least not until Cheza pulled a knife out and cut his head off. She held up his head and sniffed his face like a lunatic. Then she dropped it next to Kiba. Kiba looked up, and all he thought was _'WTF!'_ And Cheza spoke again, a little less harsh.

"_Find shelter Kiba, tonight the streets will be colored red with blood._ _Mwahahahahahah_!" (_Mwahahahahahahah_ is used to represent the evil laugh, but, really, there is no way to describe something that frightening.)

Kiba ran away as fast as he could. Cheza had . . . snapped, for lack of a better term. I guess she was tired of watching the Nobles take over the world. It also didn't help she was claustrophobic and the nobles had put her in a big glass bubble.

Cheza had some blood on her hands, and she smeared some across her eyes much like the army men would. She stole Darcia's cloak since he turned wolf form when he died (for some weird reason) and she wore it around her. The cloak was big enough to hide all the weapons she had hidden for the whole show, all hand made by herself. Pure genius. Paradise would have to wait.

Cheza came to the surface, then down she went to the ground level of the mountain, and started off on her journey. She first came to Jaguara's keep. Humans were still running around in panic. Everyone turned to look at her. One man asked:

"Are you here to save us?"

Cheza smiled and patted his head. She spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear quite calm.

_This one kills all._

She pulled out a pistol shooting at anything that was alive, and some things that were not. Then came the rocket launcher which started huge fires as she pranced around, singing joyously. Then came the bow and arrows, grenades, swords, knives, guns, machine guns, baseball bats, and a few other toys that are not to be mentioned even in this fic.

Everyone died, and Cheza walked the whole world, killing all in the way. Her actions started World War III and World War IV. Secret ninjas (that were actually florists ready to put Cheza in a vase) were after her. But she killed them and stuffed them in the vase, just to see how they like it. _Mwhahahahahahah!_

It finally came time for the ultimate weapon. So Cheza came back to the opening of Paradise and set the alarm for her nuclear bomb. Cheza and Kiba peacefully came to Paradise (though Kiba was a little shaken), and five minutes later the world blew up.

They lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
